


His Hearts Beat For Her

by whovianmuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianmuse/pseuds/whovianmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Doctor slides her up the wall of the TARDIS console, curling his fingers around the curves of her wedding finery, the smooth silk and lace slipping between his fingertips, and for the moment, he forgets that none of this belongs to him. Amy clings to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her bright red fingernails gripping the fabric of his jacket, as she pulls him impossibly closer. Her soft, pink lips find his, whispering false regret, as she covers him in conflicted kisses.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hearts Beat For Her

            The Doctor slides her up the wall of the TARDIS console, curling his fingers around the curves of her wedding finery, the smooth silk and lace slipping between his fingertips, and for the moment, he forgets that none of this belongs to him. Amy clings to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her bright red fingernails gripping the fabric of his jacket, as she pulls him impossibly closer. Her soft, pink lips find his, whispering false regret, as she covers him in conflicted kisses.

            The Doctor brushes his lips across the base of her throat, whispering her name, and Amy sighs in submission, forgetting that she was married to someone else not eleven hours previously. Her new husband is lost in contented dreams, in a room that might as well be light-years from the console. Such a room could, the Doctor muses, be jettisoned into space with the simple pull of a lever. A wicked smile flashes across his face, before the thought of such a betrayal sends a quake of pain through his chest, and guilt envelopes him. Though, not enough to push Amy from his embrace, like he’d done so many times before.

            Rory couldn’t possibly understand the complexity of Amelia Pond, couldn’t appreciate the fact that she’d had the entirety of the universe pouring into her mind every night while she slept, spent her entire life feeling empty and alone, haunted by monsters and dying races, clinging on for life. He couldn’t even begin to contemplate the beauty, the magnificence, the kindness and the bravery of his companion, the fantastic essential element that Amy had become to both of their lives. And yet, Rory was the one who was allowed to keep her. Beneath his clever tactics and cheerful, reassuring smile, the Doctor hates Rory with every fiber of his being.

            Anger is replaced with passion as he pulls Amy into his chest and kisses every inch of her skin that isn’t covered in the soft, crème fabric. She wrestles him out of his black jacket and white bowtie with ease, rips the buttons from his shirt and traces her fingers down his torso, memorizing his every curve, the way his muscles contract as he moves against her. The Doctor laces his fingers around her waist, and lifts her up above him. She curls her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist, and takes him inside of her.

            Contended sighs radiate across the console as they move in perfect rhythm, smiling brilliantly and covering each other’s skin in a flurry of kisses, as though this is _their_ wedding night. As though this is how the universe had meant for their lives to unfold. They move slowly, gracefully, like the harmony of an ancient ballad.

            The Doctor never takes his eyes from hers, burning her image into his mind for all eternity, delighting in the way her hair dances around her shoulders like flames. Her steady, rhythmic breathing nearly makes him cry, because, he realizes, he is the cause of it. Gently, he takes her face in his hands, stroking her face with his fingertips, and kisses her lips. The Doctor pours himself into that kiss: his body, his soul, his every memory and every touch. Everything he has become belongs to her. His hearts beat for her.

            While trapped in the prison of the Pandorica, he had thought of her. The sound of her voice echoed through his memory. The vision of her smile swam through his mind. She was all that had kept him alive, and he had resolved to escape, in any way that he could, to rescue her, to see her face again, if only for a moment. Amelia would give him the confidence to sacrifice himself for the rebirth of the universe. It was the least he could for her. He knew, in the depths of his soul, that she would remember him, that Amelia Pond would bring him back into existence, and she had. Their connection, their companionship, was irrevocable.

            The two of them move as one, hearts racing in synchronicity, when the Doctor has a sudden thought. He places his fingers along her temples and rests his forehead against hers, entering her mind and welcoming her into his. He feels the beat of her heart within his own chest, feels the way her lungs expand to take in each breath. He listens to her thoughts as they echo inside his head, and realizes that they match his own. He swallows her memories, releasing into her his own collection of imagined dreams. He shows her how much he loves her, how often he thinks of her, and she reveals to him that she’s never stopped. Together, they imagine their impossible life.

            They would find a home amongst the stars, and as she grew older, he would regenerate to match her in age. He imagines his hands intertwined with hers, gracing her body, feeling the beat of his son’s hearts beneath her skin, the glow upon both of their faces as they await the arrival of their impossible child. They imagine days filled with endless adventure, and nights spent cuddled up in one another’s arms. They imagine ages, decades, years, months, minutes, seconds…every moment of the rest of their lives, spent together. They imagine a world reversed, a world unlikely, because they both know the truth of it. Amelia has already made her choice.

            They release together, grasping one another in contended laughter and stolen kisses. This moment, this connection, this imagined, impossible life together would be theirs, and theirs alone, existing only in the confines of their minds. Despite the distance that threatened to rip them apart, and despite the pain of their inevitable departure, this would be their secret. They would pretend, just for this moment, that they belonged to one another completely, that their time together would never expire, that their reign would be a long one, and that the Doctor would never have to face the difficult task of letting her go. For this moment, they would pretend that such a life is possible.


End file.
